Intermission
by Runningred
Summary: Musashi/Jessie and Kojirou/James are tired, but it seems the world does not want them to get any rest. They need to work together to banter a problem away. Takes place right after episode 20 of the Indigo League


_Intermission(How I Learned to Stop Fearing the Worst and Love the Boot)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Musashi, Kojirou, or Nyaasu._

_Description – MusashiJessie and KojirouJames are tired, but it seems the world does not want them to get any rest. They need to work together to banter a problem away. Takes place right after episode 20 of the Indigo League: The Phantom Pokemon and the Summer Festival. A "Banter Me Senseless" Challenge to myself._

_Author's Note: I use the Japanese names in this story because I prefer watching it in said language._

_Translations_

_Musashi – Jessie_

_Explanation: The name Musashi came from a samurai legend in which two men battled on an island. Musashi won. This would explain the dominance in the group._

_Kojirou – James_

_Explanation: The name Kojirou also came from the same legend. Kojirou fought Musashi and lost._

_Nyaasu – Meowth_

_Explanation: Like the name Meowth, Nyaasu is just a cutesy pun off what the Japanese think a cat sounds like. Meow equals nya._

_(That night)_

"_What a day!" Kojirou sighed as he snuggled down into his sleeping bag which was precariously placed vertically, hanging in a tree. _

_Musashi had finished brushing out her hair and was starting to peel off her Roketto Dan uniform gloves. "Kojirou!" she called._

"_What is it?" he answered. He was tired and didn't even want to go take a nice long bath. Sleep was way more convincing._

"_Why didn't you wait for me?!" she accused. She had already discarded her gloves and was now applying some swift yanks to her high heeled boots._

_Kojirou stayed quiet. 'Was it worth starting an argument?'_

"_Kojirou! Answer me when I'm talking to you!"_

'_Apparently.' Kojirou poked his head out of his sleeping bag an inch. "Because you brush your hair more than a thousand times before you deem it worthy to even sleep in."_

"…_whatever. Kojirou help me get these boots off. They're stuck!" she said and then demonstrated by giving the boot a big jerk._

'_Ughn! It's always something.' He grumbled inwardly as he forced himself up and out of the sleeping bag and onto a tree branch._

_Musashi snickered as Kojirou inched his way across the branch and down the twisted tree trunk._

" _Hah! You looked so ridiculous inching your way down like a caterpie!" she teased. Kojirou had to bite his tongue, so as to not get malleted. "Now, get your insect ass over here and help me!"_

_Tug! It wouldn't budge. Tug! Nothing._

"_Did your feet grow today?" Kojirou sarcastically wondered, not meaning for it to be aloud._

_Musashi looked down at her boots and then at Kojirou…and then back at her boots…and in turn, back at Kojirou. "Did they?" she asked incredulously._

_Kojirou just stared. "…No." was all he could manage._

_Musashi eventually started to take the hint and began to shake him. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fallen head over heels for a gastly!"_

_Kojirou frowned. "It was a very convincing act! By the way, if you didn't notice…I was afraid of it as soon as I knew it wasn't real!"_

"_Oh, like that negates the fact that you were ogling on the job!!" she cried and stomped on his foot…hard._

_Kojirou cried out and threw up his hands in defeat. "We're always on the job! When do I even get ogling time!?"_

_Musashi huffed and started yanking at her boot again. "You don't need it!"_

_Kojirou watched her tug helplessly at her boot for a bit longer. "Maybe we should cut it off…" he suggested finally._

"_Cut off my leg?!" Musashi screamed, mistaking his words for a means of amputation._

_Kojirou chuckled. "No, I mean cut around the boot. Damn, you're really dumb sometimes, you know?"_

_Musashi turned away from Kojirou and began to sulk. "…Don't help me." She had stopped tugging and now didn't seem to be doing much of anything._

"_I'm sorry. I'm just hungry, tired, and puzzled." Kojirou admitted as he joined her in sulking._

_Just then a noise came from over in the bushes. _

"_Musashi…did you hear that?" Kojirou whispered._

"_No." she answered, but was already gripping Kojirou tightly._

"_Are you sure?" He pried, shaking all the while._

"_N..n..no." she squeaked._

"_Hey guys. Why are you still up? Nya'll should go to bed." _

"_Nyaasu!?" they both yelled._

"_What did I do? You guys look like you've seen a ghost or something. Nyaw, get to bed. We have to try to…nya…catch Pikachu tomorrow." The feline scolded and began to curl up and drift off into a restful sleep._

_The two laughed nervously and stood up. Musashi sighed and walked out into the moonlight a few feet. _

"_Damn this thing!" she cried and kicked the air with the accursed boot. To her surprise the boot came loose and sailed right through the air. Both Musashi and Kojirou watched its flight. When it was out of sight they stood and listened to the fireflies for a few moments._

" _Get my boot Kojirou!"_

"_Get it yourself!"_

"_No way! Be a man for once in your life and help a damsel in distress!"_

"_You? Damsel? More like DAMNsel!"_

"_Are you insulting me?"_

"_Are you smart enough to know when someone is?"_

"_What are you talking about?! I'm way smart! You're the one whose light bulb has a low watt!"_

_And on, and on, and on._

_The End(not really)_

_Author's Note: Just one note…nya really means meow. So when Nyaasu says nya'll, he means 'you all.' I just thought that someone should write a Roketto DanTeam Rocket story that isn't OOC or Rocketshippy._


End file.
